


More Than Footwear

by Jupiter_Queen



Category: 6teen (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Just a drabble, more friendship than romance tbh, nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Queen/pseuds/Jupiter_Queen
Summary: Jonesy admits that he's out of touch with his culture. Nikki helps him find a solution. (Drabble.)





	More Than Footwear

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble I wrote. By the way, being Latino/Latina/Latinx means that you are from a Latin American country, but being Hispanic means that you are from a country that speaks Spanish. You can be one or the other or both. Jonesy and Nikki use them interchangeably during the story, but I (as the author) know the difference. I wanted to bring awareness to those who may not, though! Anyways, this is short, but I hope you enjoy.

"…Y'know, I didn't grow up knowing a whole lot about Mexican stuff. My dad never taught me much about our people. Like, there's this new dude on my team, and he asked me where my folks are from and if I grew up eating  _menudo_  and if I like  _lengua_  and other stuff like that."

"And?" Nikki asked, prompting him to finish his thought.

"And I really couldn't answer him. It's like he's more Hispanic than me."

"Being out of touch with your culture doesn't make you any less Latino, Jonesy."

"Yeah, but it sure doesn't feel good. All I do is go to Wonder Taco and Chipotle—"

"—which are  _extremely_  westernized—"

"— _and_  I only speak a little Spanish."

"Swear words don't count."

"Hey, I need to know if people are talking shit about me in another language!"

"Of  _course_."

"But, seriously though, the only thing I really know about my people is that flip-flops are the deadliest weapons out there." She chuckled, but he exclaimed, "I'm serious! You try taking a  _chancla_  to the back of the head and see if you're okay. Abuelita has a  _hell_  of an aim for someone with dementia."

"So, jokes aside, what are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are you gonna get closer to your roots?"

Defeated, he said, "I… I really don't know, to be honest."

"I suggest talking to your dad, for starters. Sit down with him, and just  _ask_  him how he and your grandparents grew up. You might be surprised."

Hope swelled in his chest. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, babe. You're the best."

"Anytime, Jonesy. Anytime."

"So, I guess I should go now. Talk tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"'Night, babe."

"Goodnight, Casanova."

_Click_.


End file.
